Home A Different Story
by SalchanTheWitch
Summary: For Terrwyn Ailil and all others: AU -- Based on the episode "Home," one of my all-time favorites. What if Mary's spirit wasn't destroyed at the end? What if she had an important message for her beloved boys?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: "Home" is still one of my all-time favorite episodes. Terrwyn Ailil recently challenged me to do an AU story, so here is an idea I had. Please review!**

**Chapter 1**

Dean, having finally broken through Jenni's door with the ax, made his way down the hall to the kitchen, calling out for Sam, hoping he was in time.

He arrived to see the fiery figure stalking toward his brother, who appeared to be pinned to the wall by some invisible force.

Dean raised the shotgun and aimed, hoping to hell the salt rounds would have enough of an effect to release Sam and open them to their next move. Finger on the trigger, he suddenly heard Sam call out.

"No! No don't!"

"What? Why?" Dean asked, not taking his eyes from his target.

"Because I know who it is," Sam answered, his voice shaking slightly. "I can see her now."

Dean watched as suddenly the flames dissipated, revealing the stunning, strangely serene form of his mother.

He couldn't move. Could barely breathe. To be standing here in his childhood home with his kid brother behind him and their deceased mother before him. She hadn't changed, aged a day. She was still so beautiful. And when she smiled and approached him, he was amazed his legs didn't buckle out from under him.

So close now, she met his eyes, radiating such warmth, love and … was that pride?

"Dean."

Dean tried to speak but just couldn't find his voice.

Mary passed him and went to Sam. _God, Sammy_, Dean thought. _What this must be doing to him _…

Sam, in the meantime, was himself frozen in place and not just by the poltergeist. He felt that even if free of its hold he wouldn't be able to move. There, standing just mere feet away, was his mother. The mother he had no memory of. The mother that had been idolized by his family, and, seeing her now, rightfully so. She was a goddess. But just moments ago, she had been a flaming figure, one that had tried to kill him once already and had stalked toward him to finish the job. But that didn't matter now. Now there was only her and she was coming toward him.

He tried to blink away the tears so he could take her in clearly.

"Sam."

_Oh God_, Sam hitched, then smiled. He'd never heard her speak his name before. And it was music.

But then her expression changed. Her brow crinkled and she looked …

"I'm sorry."

He didn't understand. Here he was having his first conversation with his mother ever and she was apologizing? For what? For the poltergeist's attack? For dying? For not being there? For the way Dad raised them?

"For what?"

She looked so sad. Like she wanted to say more and he was desperate for her to, but all she did was back away.

_No!!_ he shouted in his mind. _Don't go, please! Stay with us._

As she turned to walk away, Sam saw Dean trying to stay standing, looking like he wanted to say something, anything. They both watched as Mary looked up to the ceiling.

"You, get out of my house," she scolded. "And let go of my son."

Suddenly her hair blew upwards and the flames returned. There was a terrible screech and the brothers knew Mary had just banished the poltergeist for good. The flames blew out in a blast of brightness, forcing both brothers to turn their eyes away, temporarily blinded. Suddenly Sam found himself free and quickly regained his footing. When he looked back up, he saw Dean hadn't moved and saw why.

Mary was still standing there in her nightgown. _Oh God_, Sam thought. _We get more time with her …_

Dean finally managed to find his voice. "Mom …" Well, it's a start.

"Boys, you have to get to Missouri's," Mary said firmly.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, then back to their mother.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Mom, how are you here? Have you been here the whole time? Are you trapped here?" Dean asked. If that was the case, he'd find a way to set her free. Maybe that's why she needed Missouri.

"Please Dean, there's no time. Just take your brother and go to Missouri's, now."

"Why?" Sam and Dean asked together, seeing how desperate the ghost of their mother was and wanting, willing to do anything she asked.

Then Mary said something they in a million years would never have predicted.

"Because your father is there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

To say Dean was livid was the understatement of the millennium.

Whatever shock, confusion, despair, elation he'd felt in the past few minutes encountering the spirit of his late mother was suddenly superceded by one single emotion – rage.

His father was here? In Lawrence? He'd gotten Dean's message and come but was hiding out at Missouri's? Sonofabitch.

Sam could practically see Dean's anger radiating off him and felt he should say something but he wasn't sure how he was feeling himself. He guessed anger was in there somewhere but he still remained in shock over seeing and talking to his mother. So much had happened so quickly. Confessing his visions to Dean, coming home to Lawrence, walking the halls of a home he'd never known, nearly being strangled to death, confrontation with the poltergeist. And Mom.

He followed Dean out of the house. He felt they should explain to Jenni what had happened inside but Dean had already made it to the car and was starting her up. Afraid Dean in his fury would take off without him, he threw out a "We'll be back" to the family and climbed into the Impala, barely getting the door closed before Dean hit the gas, tires squealing in the night.

He kept quiet on the short drive – shorter thanks to Dean's speed – to Missouri's house. As they pulled up, he at last called out the Dean but his brother had the door open so fast and was making his way to Missouri's door. Sam just hoped he didn't break it in or he had no doubt the feisty psychic would whet him with more than just a spoon.

He caught up to Dean just as Dean pounded on the front door. Though he had no doubt Missouri knew they were coming, he wasn't surprised she didn't open the door immediately. She had to feel Dean's ire.

Dean went to pound again when the door opened. There stood Missouri, who indeed did not look surprised to see them.

"Dean Winchester, you calm yourself down right now or you are not setting one foot inside this house."

"Where is he?" Dean asked, keeping his anger in check as best he could.

"Dean …"

"Shut up, Sam."

"Dean, I know you're upset but no good will come of this anger."

"Where is he?" Dean asked again, his voice raising. Sam knew he would never get physical with the psychic on purpose but Dean wasn't thinking quite rationally right now.

"Missouri, please," Sam pleaded.

Missouri looked at Sam, then back to Dean, then stepped aside and Dean brushed past her into the house. Sam followed, putting a hand on Missouri's shoulder as he passed her. She grabbed his hand, halting him.

"He had his reasons, Sam," she offered. "However misguided or wrong, he believed he was doing right by you boys."

Sam nodded quietly and entered the house.

"Dad?!?" he heard Dean shout out. _This is not going to be good_, Sam thought.

"Dad!" Dean bellowed out again.

"Here, son."

Dean and Sam saw a tall figure in the parlor emerge from within the shadows. "I'm here."

Dean went over to him and punched his father square in the face, sending him to the floor.

Sam was stunned. He never saw Dean hit his father before. The guy could barely raise his voice to the man and here he had just flattened the man.

"Dean!" Sam and Missouri both called out but kept their distance.

"Guess you got my message, huh? Dean said coldly to the downed man. "The whole time? You've been here? Hiding like a coward, you sonofabitch."

"Dean," John said, rubbing his jaw and making no immediate attempt to get up.

"Do you have any idea what we've been through? Sammy almost died tonight, Dad. TWICE. Friggin poltergeist nearly strangled him to death then tried to set him on fire. Young family, too. Two little kids. In our old house. Our happy little former home."

John finally made it to his feet.

"Oh yeah, Mom was there to. She says hi, by the way."

"Mary?" John whispered. Dean's anger he expected, but hearing that his beloved wife had appeared to his children …

"I asked you for help," Dean choked out, the dam nearly bursting. "I begged you. But do you come straight to us? Help us? No, you come here. You bastard."

"Dean, that's enough," Missouri interceded.

"Stay out of this!" Dean snapped.

"Watch your tone, Dean," John said firmly. "You're angry with me. Don't take it out on Missouri." John then turned to Sam.

"You okay, Sammy?"

Sam didn't know how to respond. This was, after all the first time he was speaking to his father in nearly four years. Not exactly a reunion he could have ever anticipated. He felt Missouri edge closer to him, giving silent support.

"Fine, sir," was all he could manage.

"No thanks to you," Dean added.

"I had my reasons for staying away, Dean. Believe me, if I didn't think you boys could handle this, I would have helped."

"Bull!" Dean snapped. "You've made it pretty clear you have your own agenda. I got that care of your little disappearing act months ago. Thanks for ditching me, by the way."

"I had no choice, Dean. I had a lead to pursue and I couldn't take you along. I couldn't risk it."

"How did you know?" Sam asked suddenly.

John and Dean both turned to look at him.

"Know what, son?"

"How did you know Dean would come to get me? I mean, I doubt you would send him out to hunt a wendigo on his own, capable or not, right? But you sent him the coordinates." He paused for a moment. "Did you know that's what he'd do?"

"No," John answered honestly. "But I hoped. I knew Dean could handle a wendigo on his own, but I hoped he'd take the opportunity to reunite with you. I'm glad I was right, son."

"Did you know about my girlfriend?" Sam said, his voice breaking. Dean took that moment to walk over to his brother to give his support.

"Yes," John answered quietly. "I'm so sorry, Sammy. I'd have done anything to protect you from that."

"And yet you stayed away. Again." Dean said. "Real Father-of-the-Year you are."

"That's enough, Dean," said John, clearly reaching the end of his letting Dean have at him. "I told you I had my reasons. And they haven't changed. I still need to be out there working alone. But I got your message and I needed to come here to make sure you were both okay."

"Oh, were just great," Dean said. "Really, Sammy and I are doing just fine."

_Real convincing there_, bro, Sam thought.

"Why doesn't everyone sit down and I'll make us some tea. Then we can all have a good, long talk," Missouri offered.

"Missouri, I need to …"

"Sit down, John," Missouri barked. "Talk to your children. I won't be a minute." And with that she left.

The Winchester men knew they weren't going anywhere anytime soon and sat down, Sam and Dean on the sofa, John in the opposite chair.

There was an awkward silence between the men, none making eye contact. John finally looked up to look at Sam's neck, where he could see slight bruising.

"You really okay, Sammy?"

"I'm fine, Dad. Dean saved my ass, as usual."

"You'd have gotten yourself out," Dean offered. He knew the truth, that he'd been only moments from losing Sam, but despite what he'd blurted out before – about Sammy almost being killed twice that evening – he wanted their Dad to know that Sam was a great hunter, perfectly capable of the job and on par with Dean. He owed his little brother that much.

Sam smiled.

John looked down at his hands, which he was wringing together. "You said, um … you said your mother was there?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Yeah," Sam spoke first. "She helped destroy the poltergeist, then told us to come here, that you were here."

John's breath hitched and his sons knew that he was reliving her loss all over again. Dean suddenly realized how difficult it had to have been for his father to come back here. After all, it had been nearly impossible for him. And he suddenly felt his anger toward the man lessen greatly.

"She looked beautiful, Dad," he offered. "Just as I remembered her."

John smiled, his eyes filling with tears. "She was a vision, your mother. I wish you boys could have known her more."

Sam and Dean's eyes teared up as well. Sam realized that they'd never done this, ever. Cried for their loss. Mourned Mary Winchester together. It had always been about the revenge, the hunts. He was so grateful for this moment with his family, and he let the tears fall freely.

After a few moments, John spoke. "Did she say anything else?"

Dean stole a corner glance at Sam, remembering Mary's apology but, not knowing what she meant, wondered if he should mention it. Sam saved him the trouble of deciding.

"She apologized," Sam said.

John looked at his youngest, confused. "Apologized for what?"

"I don't know. She just said 'I'm sorry' then turned to confront the poltergeist," said Sam. "Do you know what she could have meant?"

John had a few thoughts, but said, straight-faced, "No, son, I'm sorry, I don't. But knowing your mother, it probably had to do with the fact that you never got to know her." _Could very well be the truth_, John thought.

"I guess," was all Sam had.

"Dad, what the hell is this lead you're chasing?" Dean asked. He needed to know, had to have a reason and he needed it now.

"I can't tell you that Dean. Not yet."

'Why?" Dean asked sharply.

"You just need to trust me, son."

"I want to Dad. I do. But, considering all this, all that's happened, you taking off, staying away, I'm having a hard time, you know?"

"Dean, I've always tried to do my best by you and your brother," John said, then looked to Sam. "even when it seemed like I wasn't taking your feelings or what you wanted into account."

Sam knew his dad was referring to their fight about Stanford and wondered if they'd be getting into that issue next, but stayed quiet."

"And that's what I'm doing now. You just have to take my word for it and leave it at that." With that, he rose. "That's why I've got to get going."

That Sam didn't expect. "What? You're leaving now? Dad, no, we … we have to talk about things! We …"

"Sammy, I have to. It's too … I've stayed too long. I need to go. Now." And John headed for the door. Dean and Sam then saw a bag sitting by the stairs.

"John Winchester, just where in the samhill do you think you're going? It's the middle of the night!" Missouri scolded.

"Missouri, I have to go. Thanks for everything." He looked back to his sons, who he could see were ready to stop him but were somehow holding themselves back.

Sam finally took a step but was surprised when Dean grabbed his arm to stop him. "Dean, what are you doing? We can't just let him leave!"

"You really think we could stop him, Sammy?" Dean said, sinking back down to the sofa, a defeated tone resounding in his voice. "Just let him go. We'll be just fine without him." And Dean unfortunately actually believed a little of what he was saying.

It had been a long couple of days, had taken him to the brink a few times and he was so tired. He was actually a little glad they wouldn't be having a big heart to heart. What if he'd been forced to tell their father about Sam's freaky visions? They had such a volatile relationship as it was. If their dad suddenly found out his youngest son had supernatural tendencies? That was a can of worms he was not ready to open.

He had wanted his father to come and help. He had practically cried like a baby on the phone. But now, after the fact, he wasn't sure how he felt about the reunion. He'd learned nothing new about why his dad had left and he had no idea how long it would be before they'd see or hear from him again.

Then there was his Mom. It was going to take a good long while to process that encounter. But he knew for certain he was grateful for it. He would keep the beauty and warmth of her face in his mind forever.

As for Sam, he was equally tired and emotionally spent. Here he'd nearly died, had seen his mother and had seen his father for the first time in years. But was anything resolved? Any fences mended? No. If anything, he felt even more distant from the man. Sure he'd come to Lawrence to be here for them, but then had failed to do so, claiming it was necessary for him to stay away. Intention just wasn't enough in this case.

Then just like that, he was leaving again. No explanation. No "I'll be in touch." Nothing. Sam hadn't been able to ask if the lead Dad was following involved finding the thing that had killed Mom and Jess, though it didn't take his genius mind to figure out that it did. But why couldn't they be involved? Sam had just as much of a stake in finding the thing as his father did. He had a right to help. But he'd been shut out. Both he and Dean had. And here they were letting Dad go.

He joined Dean at the door and watched their Dad climb into his black truck and, with only a wave, drive away into the night.

_God, is this really happening?_ Sam thought

_Thanks for nothing, Dad_, Dean thought.

"Come inside now, boys," Missouri said. "Nothing more to be done here, tonight."

Dean backed up first, leaving Sam lingering in the doorway just a moment longer before shutting the door.

They made their way back into the parlor. "You boys are welcome to stay here for the night, then we can go by Jenni's tomorrow to make sure everything is okay," said Missouri.

"Do you think our Mom's spirit is still there?" Sam asked. "Do you think she's trapped there?"

Dean actually wanted to know that as well and looked hopefully at Missouri.

"I don't know, honey, but we'll sure try and find out. Now you boys get some sleep. The room at the top of the stairs is all ready for you."

And with that, she left them for the night.

Sam and Dean made their way to the room wearily, too tired to even fetch their bags from the car. They crashed onto their respective beds and were both asleep in moments.

The next morning they made their way to Jenni's. She told them a repairman would be out to fix the door and, despite Dean's attempt to give her the money to pay for it, Missouri said she'd take care of it.

They walked throughout the house, giving Missouri a chance to see if she could sense their mother's presence, ending up once again in Sam's old nursery.

"I'm sorry, boys," Missouri said sadly. "I'm not sensing her. There are no spirits here anymore."

"That's what you said last night," Dean said a little too sharply. "Then Jenni and the kids got attacked and Sam almost died."

"Dean …" Sam started.

"No, Sam, your brother's right. I didn't sense the poltergeist was still here and for that I'm sorry. But I am certain now, I assure you."

"Then what happened to her?" Sam asked.

"I think that, once she delivered her message to you, she was able to move on. She finished what she needed to do."

"Moved on to where?"

"I don't know, baby. I can't answer that."

Jenni took that moment to tell Dean she had something for him and he went with her. Missouri followed, leaving Sam to take just another moment in the room. He reached out to see if he could sense anything, but there was nothing. Just quiet. Well, at least Jenni and her kids would be safe. Hell, maybe they could have a long, happy life here. It was a nice house and deserved a good family.

Coming downstairs, he saw Dean talking with Jenni by the Impala. He was looking at something at his hands, photos maybe? He sat down beside Missouri on the front steps.

"Sam, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You sensed the poltergeist was still here, even when I couldn't."

"What's happening to me?"

Missouri covered as best she could. "I know I should have all the answers, but I don't know. Hope he buys that, she thought.

"Sam, you ready?" Dean called out.

Sam smiled slightly at Missouri, then got up and walked to the car, opening the passenger door.

"Don't you boys be strangers," Missouri called after them.

"We won't," Dean called back.

"See you around."

And with that, the Winchester brothers climbed into their true home, looked at each other, then to the road ahead, unsure of where it would take them next.

They may not know what lie ahead. They may have a once-again MIA father. But they had each other, and that counted for more than anything.


End file.
